1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present application relate to a display apparatus and a method of setting an operating channel of the same, and more particularly, to a method of setting an operating channel of the display apparatus in which wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) direct connection to the display apparatus is considered.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wi-Fi direct technology may provide direct communication (e.g., peer-to-peer (P2P) protocol connection) to a device supporting Wi-Fi without a network infrastructure device (e.g., an access point (AP), a router, and the like).
Portable apparatuses (e.g., a smart phone, a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet personal computer (PC), a laptop PC, an electronic notebook, an electronic dictionary, a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) audio layer 3 (MP3) player, etc.) and display apparatuses (e.g., including a television (TV)) having displays may share content (e.g., text, images, videos, games, documents, etc.) with each other through the Wi-Fi direct technology.
A P2P operating channel used for a Wi-Fi direct connection may be determined when a P2P group is generated. For example, when a Wi-Fi direct connection is established between a display apparatus and a portable apparatus, a device serving as a group owner (GO) may select a P2P operating channel.